What is Love?
by Shivawn
Summary: Naruto is an abused child. He goes to Gemini High School. When a new kid shows up is it for better, or worse? Completed NaruSasu kind of bad story...seriously..No lie...It SUX
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my first story ever written…so don't be harsh, please! Constructive Criticism gladly welcomed! I know I will need help when writing this, since I don't have a BETA.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. But I do own a Naruto pillow!

**Short Summary**: Uzumaki Naruto, a Gemini High School student, has never known what love is. Yes, he has a mom and a step-dad, but his mom is a drunk and his step-dad is just a plain jack-ass. A new kid shows up at Gemini. Will he help Naruto know what love is, or will he also turn him away?

**THIS WILL BE A SASU/NARU FIC!** If you have problems against Yaoi, or anything related to Yaoi, you may want to stop reading in later chapters.

Another thing, Naruto has the fox-demon sealed inside of him, don't ask how, it just is. He can talk to it whenever he wants to and Kyuubi is very nice to him, treats him like his own kit. Naruto has the whisker scars on his cheeks, just to let you know.

**Warnings**: Yaoi, Non-con (its not-too-detailed rape), abuse, alcohol mentioning, language…if I forgot anything, let me know, k?

'thoughts'

"talking"

(a/n or comment)

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

Uzumaki Naruto was having a wonderful dream, until he heard his mother shout to him.

"NARUTO! GET YER LAZY ASS OUTTA DAT BED!" Jessica slurred. Of course, his mother is drunk. She eats, breathes and sleeps with alcohol. Alcohol is her LIFE. Anyways, she made her way to the couch and passed out.

Naruto got up, went to his dresser and pulled out some clean clothes. He went to the bathroom, took a shower and brushed his teeth. When he got out of the shower, he was met with a hand punching his face. "What took you so long, you little shit. You know we don't have much hot water, and even less time to get ready for work. Next time hurry it up…or else." Kage, his step-dad, warned.

Naruto lives in 'the ghetto.' His mom has a job as a stripper, but since she's always drunk, she doesn't know what the hell she's doing, so does a bad job at it. His step-dad doesn't even have a job, he just sits around, watching TV and gambling at casinos with money they do not have.

Naruto made his way down stairs into the kitchen to grab a banana, grabbed his backpack and headed out for school. "BE BACK LATER! I'M HEADING OFF TO SCHOOL!" He shouted back into the house. He has to walk 3 miles to school everyday, because his parents don't want to give him rides to school. They say it costs too much money.

He started off with a light jog, but soon his legs started to hurt and his ribs hurt from the bruises he obtained the night before. His step-dad knows no mercy when it comes to abusing him, he's just a play thing for him.

He got to school 45 minutes later, a half an hour early. He does this everyday. It gives him a sense of peace to be able to stay somewhere quiet without getting hit or yelled at. But once school starts, he can never get quiet. The teachers all hate him, but the teachers that go hardest on him are his English teacher and his P.E. teacher. Umino Iruka for English, Hatake Kakashi for P.E.

Naruto walked to the school gardens and sat down on his usual bench to take a little cat-nap before school started. He curled up into a tight ball and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

He awoke with a start when someone tapped him on the shoulder, right where a fresh bruise was. He didn't flinch or wince or anything, just sat there stonily until he heard a soft voice speak to him.

"Where is the Principal's office?" Naruto looked up into the face of a dark haired angel. This boy had black eyes, black hair and very pale skin. He was wearing a white shirt with a black dragon on the front, white shorts that went a little past his knees and black tennis shoes. He didn't have any emotion on his face, but his eyes had a questioning look.

Naruto stretched and stood up. "Follow me," He said in a short, curt monotone voice. He wasn't prone to showing emotions at school, or even at home. He walked through the front door of Gemini and turned to the right going up a flight of stairs. When he got to the top of the stairs he turned right again and went to the end of the hallway and stopped at a door that said 'Principal Haruno Sakura.'

"Here you go," Naruto said, then turned on his heel and headed towards his first class…oh joy, English with Iruka!

**A/N**: Constructive criticism is always welcome. and I'm sorry it's so short...if you like it I will update another chapter and make all the other chapters longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: **hi hi! Thanks to all those who had reviewed! I APPRECIATE IT GREATLY! I feel so loved ::huggles all reviewers:: ahem…anyways! I kinda have a writers block…so the chapter may not be as long as you hoped…I'm truly sorry.

**Review Response**:

**Kyuubi-Kun and Yuen-chan**: You know all those stories where 'Iruka and Kakashi are my Hero!' sort of thing? Well I only want Sasuke to save him…later on…lol so yeah. I wanted to try something new, Iruka and Kakashi being mean. By the way, Kyuubi-Kun SASUNARU IS THE BEST::screams in fan-girl way:: WOOT! Ok sorry, but it's the best pairing in the world…hehe don't worry, there will be YUMMY yaoiness in the future!

Kyuubi-Kun, I have read your stories 'Smile, Empty Soul' 'Flowing Glower' 'Ragtag Heroes are Never Fallen' 'Hybrid Theory' (by the way, I was listening to Hybrid Theory CD when I read your 'Hybrid Theory' story and while I was writing this chapter!) and I must APPLAUD YOU ON YOUR GREAT STORIES! If you don't mind…

EVERYONE READ KYUUBI-KUN FICS! THEY ARE AWESOME!

**WARNINGS:** SASUNARU story, beware in later chapters…LOTS OF YAOINESS! Non-con, Yaoi, abuse, alcohol mentioning, BDSM (sorta), language…if I forgot anything please let me know lol (author needs to know what she forgot? Hmm…kinda whacked out! )

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. But I do own a Naruto pillow!

**Short Summary**: Uzumaki Naruto, a Gemini High School student, has never known what love is. Yes, he has a mom and a step-dad, but his mom is a drunk and a stripper and his step-dad is just a plain jack-ass. A new kid shows up at Gemini. Will he help Naruto know what love is, or will he also turn him away?

Another thing, Naruto has the fox-demon sealed inside of him, don't ask how, it just is. He can talk to it whenever he wants to and Kyuubi is very nice to him, treats him like his own kit. Naruto has the whisker scars on his cheeks, just to let you know.

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

(a/n or comments)

::actions::

!!!POV CHANGE!!!

0000000000--Extra Info thingy--0000000000

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

Chapter 2-Sasuke/3rd Person POV

'How long of a stick is shoved up that blonde's ass? Sheesh…or else he's VERY constipated.' Sasuke thought, turning his head forward to look at the principal in front of him. 'Great, a prep for a principal.'

Sakura has bubble-gum waist-length hair, with emerald eyes. She was staring at Sasuke with apparent lust. 'Disgusting.'

She stood up and made her way towards him::wagging:: her hips very, very far. Looked like an alien or something. Sasuke cleared his throat, glared at her and said, "I'm new. Need a schedule." To the point, it seemed, was not good with Sakura. She scowled at him and turned around and looked towards the other woman's desk.

"Margie, please print out a schedule for Mr. …" Sakura trailed off, waiting for Sasuke to fill in the blanks.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He replied coldly. "Right away, Miss. Haruno." The woman called Margie said, in a nasal-plugged voice. Hopefully, that's not how it is. She printed it off, handed it to Uchiha and gave him a map of the 3 story tall school. She started to explain everything. "Here's where your first class is," points to the map, "second class…"

Sasuke tunes her out and walks out of the room, with Margie and Sakura watching him with bewildered faces. 'FINALLY! Hopefully her nasal congested voice isn't like that ALL the time…otherwise we will NOT get along.' He let out an impatient huff and made his way towards his first class…ENGLISH, with Umino Iruka.

!!!!!!!!NARUTO/3rd PERSON POV!!!!!!!!

Naruto stomped down the hall ways, to the English Classroom, room 309. He went to the back corner of the room and sat down in the shadows. He stared out the window, getting lost while watching the clouds fly. He still had 15 minutes before school started, so he decided to sleep a little longer.

0000000000--Some time later--0000000000

"NARUTO!"

Naruto faintly heard someone calling out his name, when he felt a chalk board eraser connect with his head. He scowled and looked up, to see Iruka yelling at him.

"NARUTO! If you would please, STAND THE FUCK UP, THEN THE NEW STUDENT CAN FIND HIS FUCKING SEAT!" Iruka grumbled some more, that only God knows what was said.

"Yes, sir," Naruto growled out. 'Stupid jack-ass.' Naruto stood up and when he saw the black haired bastard from earlier walking towards him, he sat down and looked towards the ceiling. 'You must really hate me, or I did something REALLY bad.' He thought, knowing today was going to be the worst day of his life.

The black haired boy sat down next to him and said coldly, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke." Then Sasuke looked towards the front and listened to what Iruka was saying.

Naruto threw the eraser back at the teacher, laid his head down on the desk and went back to sleep.

0000000000--After School--0000000000

Naruto made his way out of school. The heavens must really hate him. That Uchiha-teme is in EVERY single fucking class of his. And Sasuke's last name is also a 'U' they sit next to each other. The only class they DON'T is P.E., since you don't sit down for that.

Naruto took his time home. His parents didn't know that school got out a half an hour earlier this year than last year, so he could take a little time before he got home…Unfortunately, the heavens who hate him so, had a plan to make his entire day miserable. His father drove up next to him and said, "Get in, boy! Why didn't you tell us school got out 30 minutes early, huh? You little whore." Naruto quickly got into the car and they drove off to their home.

::BAM::CRASH::

Kage threw Naruto into the wall and then threw a vase at him. Kage walked up to his kid and picked him up by the collar of his jacket. He quickly discarded the jacket that covered up Naruto's bruises and continuously pounded into Naruto. Kage hit his ribs, breaking a few because a loud ::CRACK:: resounded throughout the house. Naruto vaguely wondered wear Jessica was, because she usually helped in the beatings.

Naruto was dropped to the ground and his father started to kick him in the legs, back, stomach and then left him there bleeding on the floor. Naruto crawled to the bathroom to take a shower and wash away all of the blood.

0000000000--30 minutes later--0000000000

Naruto was stepping out of the shower and went to his room to grab his clothes. He has the same thing throughout his room. Black muscle shirts, black leather jacket to cover the bruises and black baggy jeans. He wears spike bracelets and spike collars, to give him the bad ass look.

He quickly took his homework out and started to work on it. Good thing there wasn't too much today.

0000000000--2 hours later--0000000000

"Naruto, dinner's ready." His mother called from the kitchen. He made his way downstairs and noticed his only jacket was in the garbage can, all shredded. He made a loud yelping noise and screamed in his mother's face "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY JACKET?!" All of his clothes that Naruto has, he bought with his own money that he has been saving up from his neighborhood jobs.

"Naruto. Don't talk to your mother that way. I…improvised a little. Doesn't it look beautiful in the trash? It's where it belongs. It's trash, just like you." Kage smirked at Naruto, pushing the jacket into the garbage bag, took the garbage bag out and walked outside. Naruto could hear the Garbage Bin opening and closing and saw his step-father come back in. "Problem solved," Kage said, then walked towards the table and started to eat.

'Now what am I gonna use to cover up these lame-ass bruises?!' Naruto thought. He would think of something later, but right now he was dying to eat. He sat down at the table and wolfed down everything.

0000000000--Next Day-Friday--3rd Person POV0000000000

Naruto got out of bed and winced. He walked to his dresser, grabbed his normal outfit without the jacket and walked into the bathroom. He look at himself and say that the bruises were even worse. They, his mother and father, gave him another beating after dinner, making him lose it all. He got in the shower and turned on the water, not caring if it was cold. He winced when it hit one of his newest bruises and he quickly washed himself off.

Naruto got out and got dressed, grabbing his backpack on the way out of the bathroom. He grabbed a piece of toast, buttered it up and put it in his mouth. "BYE! I'M HEADED TO SCHOOL!" he yelled out.

When he got to school, a few minutes late, he headed towards English. The kids that were still in the hallways kept looking at his arms and giving him weird looks. He walked through the door and walked towards his desk. Sasuke looked at his arms and gasped.

'WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIS ARMS?!' Sasuke asked himself, looking at Naruto's arms.

**END CHAPTER!**

**A/N:** how was that? Hopefully longer? I'm sorry I'm not too detailed, like I said before writers-block. No flames, constructive criticism welcomed with open arms! Sorry, everyone will be a little OOC, so truly sorry about that. Umm…I have something else to say but I forgot what it was…lol………………….

WHAT THE HELL WAS I GOING TO SAY?! Damn it all…oh well, CLIFFY w00t Kk THANKS! If I remember what I was going to say, I'll tell you next chapter .


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**: I am SOO SOO SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT UPDATED FOR A LOOOOONG TIME! I had mono for about 1 month, so that stalled me, then I was really busy with school…I have 2 huge projects (history and English) 120 pts each due Dec. 17 (that totally SUX ASS) so I've been trying to write this, research on my projects and keeping my body healthy

I got a lot of ideas from Kaki-Sensei so I dedicate this chapter to her! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

**WARNINGS:** SASUNARU story, beware in later chapters…LOTS OF YAOINESS! Non-con, Yaoi, abuse, alcohol mentioning, language

**Short Summary**: Uzumaki Naruto, a Gemini High School student, has never known what love is. Yes, he has a mom and a step-dad, but his mom is a drunk and a stripper and his step-dad is just a plain jack-ass. A new kid shows up at Gemini. Will he help Naruto know what love is, or will he also turn him away?

**Disclaimer**: Do not own, shit. I am BROKE. ::Sad::

"Speech"

'Thought'

::action::

!!!POV Change!!!

**What is Love?-Chapter 3**

!!!3rd Person POV!!!

Sasuke, thinking back on the rumors he had heard about Naruto being in gangs and fights, blew it off, believing that those scars were from the fights. Anyways, Naruto is strong so he'll be fine.

Naruto just scowled at Sasuke growling, "What you looking at, bastard?" Sasuke only smirked and listened to the lecture of Iruka. He would look occasionally at Naruto, who was sleeping, drool going down his chin and onto his desk.

"Naruto! NARUTO! Grrr…" Iruka has been calling his name for the past five minutes and now, getting sick of having Naruto sleeping during his classes, he walked up to Naruto's desk and put his fingers on the bruises on his shoulders, squeezing.

Naruto hissed and whipped his head up. "What the fuck is that for?! You're not supposed to touch students, either, pervert." Iruka only dug his fingers in deeper, making tears of pain, regretfully, form in Naruto's eyes. "LET GO, BASTARD!"

"Not until you answer those questions on the board. If you get one wrong…" In his other hand, Iruka held a ruler and hit it hard against the desk, in an unspoken threat. "Also, you have to stay after lunch with me for…lets say, if you miss one, that adds one minute to you missing lunch. If you miss five, that's five minutes of missing lunch, got it?" Iruka pulled Naruto up by his shoulder pushing him towards the front of the room. "Answer them. Now."

Unfortunately for Iruka, Naruto got them all right, so he got to eat lunch at the regular time. He glared daggers at Iruka, grumbling under his breath about old perverts who was a sadist in bed touching his students inappropriately.

"Naruto, you're staying after anyways." Iruka waved his hand when Naruto started to sputter. "Now, moving on. And, if you want to show of your battle scars, do it in a none show-off way." Naruto, instead of making a mad comment, had a shadow of depression settle above his eyes. For the rest of the hour he was attentive and didn't make a sound.

00000000PE with Kakashi00000000

"GUESS WHAT!" A very hyper-active Kakashi screamed, running into the gym. "Today is a special day. We are going to play….::pause:: DODGE-BALL!" All the students screamed for joy, whooping and hollering. Except for two loners. A blonde haired one's expression paled, while the black haired one stayed emotionless.

"Get into pairs, teams, whatever and I'll be with you shortly!" Kakashi ran into the work-room, where they held all their sports equipment, then ran back into the gym with 20 red dodge-balls.

Naruto meekly walked up next to Kakashi and cleared his voice, making Kakashi look at him. "Umm…Kakashi, I can't play. I … injured myself and haven't been feeling very well. I don't think the exercise will help out my knee." Kakashi, who was looking intently into Naruto's eyes laughed, almost maniacally.

"But, my dear boy. Exercise is the best for an injury. Get out there and play…but watch out for me. You are my number one target." Kakashi grinned evilly, then walked away.

Sasuke and Naruto were paired together, on the skin team. The other team, with Kakashi, was shirts. Obviously you know what those are. Skin team-no shirts. Shirt team-shirts are on. Naruto was very nervous, because of all of his scars and bruises on his body. When Kakashi yelled at him from across the gym to make him take of his shirt or else his parents will be called, Naruto took the shirt off right away.

Everyone on the shirt team stopped to stare at his chest and back, not because they were well muscled, but because of all the marks on his body. His black pants hung low and loosely on his hips, making the skin below his belly button show…which also made the brandings show. His back was littered with jagged whip lines, some old, some new. His chest had knife marks cut into there, almost like a design. Around his belly button was some sort of spiral design, which looked very intricate but very painful.

Naruto, who was getting nervous of all the stares screamed in his scariest voice, "If you fuckers don't get to working, you all will be castrated." Being an all boys gym class frightened all of them, even Kakashi.

True to Kakashi's words, he attacked Naruto as much as he could. His shoulders which were bruised before, were all black and his whole upper chest was littered in red ball marks from getting hit. Whenever Naruto would get hit by a ball, he would clench his teeth together, holding in the pain.

Sasuke, watching all this, all of a sudden shouted in a very threatening way, "Stop…right…now. Naruto is falling over from getting so many wounds and all you can do is hit him still? Bastards. Now, I'm taking him to the nurse's office…and NO ONE is going to stop me, got that?" He looked everyone in the eye, glaring coldly at them.

Naruto was VERY thankful at that moment. Sasuke walked over and put his arm around Naruto's waist, helping him walk (more like carrying him) to the office.

When Naruto got there the nurse looked at his wounds, but this being nothing new to her, put some Neosporin on his gashes that had opened and were bleeding. The nurse, being an old 50 year old lady with children of her own, didn't think of Naruto in any other way, except being a teenage boy going through a very rough time in his life. She was the only nice person in the entire school, letting him spend the night at her house if the wounds were too much.

"Now, Naruto. Remember, tomorrow is a student-parent-teacher conference and you must bring your parents." Naruto nodded, saying a small "yes, ma'am," and left the nurse's office after she gave him a pass to leave school.

After he had gotten his back pack and was walking out of the school, he heard a shout of "Hey wait up!"

Oh yeah, another thing. Sasuke has to leave school with him and make sure he arrives home safely. Joy.

**AN**: I know this is REALLY short, but as I said earlier, I've been very busy. And now I have started my Driver's Ed. Classes, from 6 pm to 9 pm, so that takes up a lot of my time. I only get…3 hours from leaving school (can you believe it?! School starts at 7:35 am and ends at 2:25 pm! That is so stupid!) and then I have to eat dinner at around 5:00. I take about an hour nap, so really that only leaves 2 hours to do my homework and write more chapters on my stories.

How was it? No flames, constructive criticism is orgasmed over! My email can be found in my profile if you have any other ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** CHAPTER IS FINALLY HERE!

**_WARNINGS: _SASUNARU **story, beware in later chapters…LOTS OF YAOINESS! **Non-con, Yaoi, abuse, alcohol mentioning, language**

**Short Summary: **Uzumaki Naruto, a Gemini High School student, has never known what love is. Yes, he has a mom and a step-dad, but his mom is a drunk and a stripper and his step-dad is just a plain jack-ass. A new kid shows up at Gemini. Will he help Naruto know what love is, or will he also turn him away?

**Disclaimer: **Do not own, shit. I am BROKE. :Sad:

AND AND AND! I put up a Challenge Fic on...**a**-f-**f**.n-**e**-t search for Shivawn...check it out...its Inu/Sess from InuYasha boo yah

"Speech"

'Thought'

**-POV/Time Change-**

**

* * *

What is Love-Chapter 4 **

"Thank you very much for taking me home, now LEAVE GOD DAMN IT!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke tightly. They had arrived at Naruto's house, thankfully, in one piece. And, fortunately for Naruto, his parents weren't home yet.

"What the hell is your problem, _dobe_? I didn't do anything to you!" Sasuke said back, his voice slightly raised and underlined in fury. "Your welcome, by the way. I was just trying to be nice. Ungrateful, little brat." Sasuke turned around and stalked back to the sidewalk and started to walk away. But, not before he gave Naruto the bird.

Naruto stood in front of his door, sputtering indignantly, face red and hands clenched. Turning around, he unlocked the front door and walked in, muttering about 'stupid bastards.' Setting his back-pack down on the coffee table in front of the television, he pulled out his homework and quickly did it, not caring if he got a lot of the questions wrong.

About an hour later, both Naruto's parents walked in, Kage looking drunk and Miyu hanging off his side, cheap perfume permeating the air. Naruto squinted his eyes and nose in disgust, before getting up and cautiously walking over to them.

"Umm..Tomorrow there will be student-teacher conferences. I was told by my teacher that both of you had to come." Naruto told them quickly, then turned to walk away. He was stopped, though, when Kage put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and pulled Naruto towards his body, flinging Miyu onto the couch, where she promptly passed out.

"Don't you walk 'way from me, boy." Kage said, growling in Naruto's face. "We ain't done talkin' yet." Kage pushed Naruto up the stairs and into Naruto's bedroom. Pushing him onto his bed, Kage straddled his hips. "What time are we supposed to be there, 'uh?" Naruto tried to talk but was interrupted by a sharp punch to his abdomen. "Answer me, boy!"

"S-she didn't say. Just c-come after school. That's what t-time they usually are at." Naruto stuttered. He has become weaker and weaker to these beatings, become more scared. Kage lifted up his fist and aimed it again at Naruto's abdomen, then punched him in the ribs.

"You 'spect me to know this stuff? Shit, I'm not psychic, you whore. Now. Did you finish your homework?" Kage asked, an evil glint entering his eyes.

Naruto nodded, his body trembling. "Y-yes. I did it right when I came home." Kage raised his fist and punched Naruto barely two inches above his manhood. Naruto grunted in pain, thanking whatever God that Kage didn't hit his precious family. 1

"Don't like to me, boy! You stupid whore! I know you didn't do it. Now, for lying to me, here's your punishment." Kage smirked evilly and unzipped his pants. "Get ready for a whole night of fun!" Kage cackled evilly at Naruto, who was looking terrified. 'Why the hell is it always me?' Naruto thought sadly, trying to struggle away from Kage, only knowing it will make his punishment far worse.

**-Next Day-Teacher/Student Conferences-**

All day, people were staring at Naruto funny because he had scratch marks all around his face and fingerprint bruises around his neck. Sighing, Naruto packed his stuff up when the last bell rang, signalling school was out for the day. Naruto was fairly excited, because there would be Teacher-Student-Parent conferences, which meant his beatings and other 'punishments' would be held off for at least 45 minutes to an hour.

Walking to his locker, Naruto saw Sasuke surrounded by a bunch of girls, who were trying to kiss him and rip his shirt off. Sasuke scowled deeply and also walked to his locker, which was right next to Naruto's. "See your fan-club is busy at trying to undress you. Again." Naruto said, chuckling. Sasuke glared his ultimate death glare at Naruto before turning towards his locker and putting his books in. Without taking either one of their back-packs out, they slammed their lockers shut and headed towards Iruka's room.

Iruka's room was where they went for homeroom and that was where the conferences were held. Naruto had told his parents earlier where to find him and saw them walking down the hall towards him and Sasuke. Next to them, was an older woman around 50, wearing casual clothes. Her body wasn't all that tall, but it was pleasantly plump. She had on a nice, warming smile that was directed at Sasuke. "Sasuke! How was your day today? Get a girlfriend yet?" Sasuke glared at her, his cheeks slightly coloring. Naruto chuckled, happy to see 'ice-queen Sasuke' embarassed, before he turned to Kage and Miyu, who were glaring down at him.

"Let's get this done and over with, boy. Your mom and I are very busy and need to be getting home soon. And we enjoy this just as much as you do." Kage said dryly, taking a hold of Naruto's collar before turning to greet Iruka, who was standing in the doorway waiting for one of the two students to go into his room. "Sasuke, please have a seat at this bench with your lady-friend, Ami. I will be with you shortly when I am done with Naruto." Iruka pointed to the long wooden bench outside his room, before addressing Naruto and his parents, leading them into his classroom and shutting the door.

Sasuke sat down at the edge, kind of curious to hear what would be said about Naruto and his grades, attituded and effort in school. Sasuke snickered, knowing they all would be under the grade F.

Hearing voices in the classroom, Sasuke went quiet and leaned slightly towards the door. When he looked at Ami, his family maid (more like mother) and saw her staring at him questioningly, he waved his hand at her in dismissal and leaned even closer to the door.

**

* * *

A/N: WHAT DO YOU THINK! Good for a fast update right? I will have the next chapter up...hopefully soon. You will love it! MUCH ANGST TO COME! I know, fairly short...and I KNOW i keep saying I will make the chapters longer...but I love stopping it and keeping my loving readers in suspense! ; ) ) :blows a raspberry at you all: **

Review, my lovely bunnies:blinks:crickets in the background:coughs nervously: Okay, nevermind! If you have ideas on helping me out with the story, you can either email me at

_n hawk eye 2 (**at**)hotmail . com_ (without spaces) or _zombie angel (**at**)yahoo . com_ (without any spaces) (**use AT sign where it says _at_**)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I was told in a review (I can't remember who, SORRY) that having the black mail pictures of Kakashi and Iruka are not enough for them to hate Naruto. I can't think up any other reason, SO PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE help me! Blackmail and what else? If you have any ideas, leave them in the review please! Or email me (found in chapter 4)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own shit. Period.**

**Warnings: Yaoi (Sasu/Naru, Kaki/Iru) there may be others, rape, child abuse, alcohol, language**

**_AND AND AND_! I put up a Challenge Fic on...a-f-f.n-e-t search for Shivawn...check it out...its Inu/Sess from InuYasha (adult fan nexcess . net / aff / search . php there you go (no spaces between each word)**

"Speech"

'Thought'

**-POV/Time Change-**

* * *

**What is Love?-Chapter 5 (inside the classroom)**

"Hello there. My name is Iruka. I am one of Naruto's unfortunate teacher's. Now, as the teacher, for any student, I am concerned about what their grades are like. I have checked into every one of Naruto's classes and the highest grade he has right now is a C. I would really recommend that he get some help. After school, for example. Or maybe even a tutor. I really don't like failing students, no matter how much I hate them." Iruka said, talking to Miyu and Kage while Naruto stood in the corner, listening in.

"Well, we can't let him stay after school. He has a lot of chores to do when he gets home and we don't like to see them unfinished." Kage said, glaring at Naruto.

"Of course. I can understand. What about the tutoring then?" Iruka suggested.

"We don't have enough money to even consider thinking about hiring a tutor, much less for my useless child." Miyu said, adding her two cents. She turned her eyes and slanted a glare at Naruto.

"I can understand, Mrs. Wood.1 Having such a trouble-some child must be very hard work. And, I assume, that you do punish him adequately when he doesn't finish a chore?" Iruka asked, a sort of evil glint in his eyes. He never would like child abuse, because as a child he was abused to and didn't enjoy one bit. But what he has in mind is more like grounding, or no television for a week. Kage and Miyu, of course, have different means of punishment.

"Well, that's pretty obvious. Naruto doesn't do a good enough job when he does his work, anyways. So we take the liberty and punish him, quite often." Kage said, smiling at Miyu and looking lustfully over her shoulder at Naruto.

"Now, back to Naruto's grades. I have a folder of all of his classes, what assignment's he is missing and his attendance records." Iruka handed them the folder and pointed out to them how many assignment's he hasn't done yet, how much school he has missed and what his grades are in each class. After explaining a little bit of what Naruto has been doing and how he has been acting, Kage, Miyu and Naruto were ready to leave.

"Now remember, do not forget to punish Naruto. He doesn't get punished enough. Have you heard the rumors? It seems that he is in gangs and drug dealings. Bah. What a trouble-some child. Good luck, Mr. And Mrs. Wood." Iruka waved them out of the room and asked Sasuke to enter, Ami trailing behind him.

After Iruka explained all of Sasuke's perfect grades and wonderful attitude in the classroom, him and Ami left, discussing about what they heard.

"Do you think that Naruto is abused, or they just punish him by grounding him? I know Iruka-sensei wouldn't be that mean as to make them abuse Naruto, for he was abused as a child, but didn't you see those bruises on his arms?" Sasuke asked, looking up at Ami's aged face.

"Child, do not concern yourself with someone's other private matters. He is probably perfectly fine. Like Iruka said, those bruises are probably caused by the gang fights he is involved in. Not abuse." Ami tried to say to Sasuke, but she knew that wasn't true. She knew Naruto couldn't be part of the gangs, because he seemed like such a sweet boy when she saw him leaving the room, even though he DID have a huge, dark scowl on his face.

"Now, dear, I need you to go to the store and pick up some things for me." Ami turned towards Sasuke and handed him a short list of groceries. "Please hurry back. I am quite hungry." Ami turned and walked away, smiling and whistling.

Grumbling, Sasuke turned and walked back towards the direction the school was in.

**After Grocery Shopping**

Sasuke made his way home, the plastic bags in his arms. Looking around, he noticed a head full of blonde hair which looked surprisingly like Naruto's. Heading towards the sunshine locks, he watched as the boy walked into the house. Probably was taking the garbage out.

Sasuke turned his attention away and started walking passed the house when he heard screaming going on inside and class shattering. Running up to the window he peaked inside. What he saw shocked him to the very core of his being. His guess was right that this was Naruto's house, but he didn't really like that he was so accurate.

Kage was holding Naruto on the wall by his collar, his feet dangling of the floor by a foot. A screamed "Stupid boy!" and then Naruto was flying towards the couch. Naruto landed on the couch on his stomach and immediately Kage pounced on him, ripping his clothes off, before slamming into Naruto's body.

Sasuke watched in horror, his gut clenched in fear, unable to move. When he saw Miyu walking across the living room, then throwing a beer bottle at Naruto, he came back to life. Pulling out his cell phone, Sasuke called 9-1-1 and then ran to the front door, unknowing of what he was doing. Dropping his grocery bags, he slammed his body through the front door and then started screaming "Get off of him! Get off of him!" while still on the phone with 9-1-1.

The lady heard Sasuke scream and immediately used her tracking device to find where Sasuke was, sending cops over as fast as the could.

Miyu, hearing Sasuke come in, threw another beer bottle, but this time at him. He dodged, then moved towards Kage, who was still pounding into Naruto and trying to find his release as fast as he could. Kage grunted loudly, then got off of Naruto, buttoned his pants and charged at Sasuke. Naruto put his hand out and screamed "No!" because he knew Kage was going to try to kill Sasuke. Their secret was out and they needed to cover up.

Kage punched Sasuke across the face, making him fall the ground. As Kage was kicking Sasuke's side and ribs, the police came with guns pointed at Kage and Miyu.

* * *

**A/N:** omg…I am getting really sucky at writing! I don't even know where the cop idea came from! AHH! 

Please review? I hope this chapter was 'so/so' 'okay.' I know I could've done better, but I am really not into it anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own shit. Period.**

**Warnings: Yaoi (Sasu/Naru, Kaki/Iru) there may be others, rape, child abuse, alcohol, language**

"Speech"

'Thought'

**-POV/Time Change-**

**Chapter 6**

Sitting in the station, wrapped in a dark blue fleece blanket, Naruto stared blankly at the concrete floor. For the past two hours, he had been sitting there, confused as all get out. Ever since the cops had come into his house, everything has been a blur.

After watching Kage and Miyu being piled into a cop car and being taken away, Naruto didn't know what to do. Being wrapped in the blanket and slowly coaxed out of his house and into a cops car, Naruto didn't have a clue what has happened since. So far, he has been alone, the officers asking Sasuke questions about what had happened.

Hearing a door open to his left, Naruto looked up to see a frowning Sasuke heading his way. Looking back down to the floor in shame, Naruto couldn't help but feel bad for getting Sasuke mixed up into his own personal life. Didn't he TELL Sasuke to stay out of his business? Even if he didn't, Sasuke should have known by the way he acted around him. And now, Naruto had no place to go, and he possibly couldn't go with Sasuke for he has already done so much for him.

Feeling a soft hand under his chin, lifting his head, Naruto looked into the black eyes of Sasuke, staring in wonder at the concern that could clearly be seen shining in the dark depths of his wonderfully dark abyss eyes. "Are you all right, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, hoping that Naruto wasn't in shock or too much pain. The cops had questioned him on what happened to Naruto and he gave the officers all the details he could, hoping to keep Kage and Miyu in prison for the rest of their lives.

Nodding his head, Naruto winced in pain before he whispered out a hoarse "yes." He knew now, unexpectedly, that he loved Sasuke. He knew that it should be wrong. He hated him yesterday, but now, Sasuke was like his savior, his guardian angel and he never wanted Sasuke to leave him alone. He knew it was wrong, for they were both men, but somehow, to him, it made sense.

Clicking heals on the concrete floor signaled someone was coming towards them. Jerking out of Sasuke's grasp, Naruto went back to staring at the ground, his thoughts turning inward once more.

"Sasuke, dear, how is the little one?" Ami asked, looking at the subdued form of the blonde. The bruises on his face were alone enough to make Ami want to cry. To think that this boy has gone through this his whole life, Ami didn't even want to imagine it.

"I afraid he isn't doing too well. Have you talked to the Sheriff about letting Naruto live with us?" Sasuke answered, staring at the blonde, wishing he could do SOMETHING to help him out. Sighing, Sasuke looked up at Ami, hoping he would get the affirmative that Naruto could live with them. Maybe then he could actually feel love of a family, instead of hate from a false family.

"Oh, yes! Dearie, the little one can move in with us after we have taken him to the hospital to have him checked out. Now, let's see here…" Ami said, shifting through her purse looking for her car keys. Pulling them out with a triumphant "AH-HA!" Ami shuffled towards the desk where all the papers were of Miyu and Kage's court appearance schedules.

Walking back over to Sasuke, Ami told him to get Naruto up while she got the car. Humming, Ami walked out the door, leaving Sasuke to deal with the blonde.

"Come on, Naruto. Lets go home." Sasuke said, making Naruto feel like he was actually important, for once in his life.

Naruto had moved into a new life and a new family. Months later, Sasuke and him had started out a tentative relationship, which grew into something much more than boyfriend/boyfriend. Now they were engaged, deciding to get married when they were both married.

Kage and Miyu were sentenced to life in prison, no chance of getting out no matter how well behaved they were. Naruto had to be at the court hearing to testify against all that had happened to him. Everything was said vaguely, but had still made Naruto shake in fear and self-hatred. Sasuke was, thankfully, a comfort that Naruto could lean on at all times.

Naruto started his own counseling job and own investigation job that would help out abused children get out of their homes and move in with families that would love them for who they were. Finishing up school, Naruto had, slowly, gotten out of his dark, self-conscious look and now is a very confident young man. Sasuke had been his counselor through all of it, helping Naruto deal with nightmares and flashbacks, until Naruto had gotten over them entirely.

Attending Stanford University, Sasuke and Naruto both were in the top marks of all their classes and were living great together. From his job, Naruto had earned enough money for them to move to sunny California, bringing Ami along. Buying a horse ranch, they adopted 4 children. 2 boys and 2 girls, who grew up to be lovely.

**The end **

**A/N-**there…done…bad ending, oh well. At least you know what happened to them. Much thanks to all of you who had reviewed and let me know how good my story was, it was greatly appreciated. I don't mean to make you feel bad, that your reviews didn't mean anything to me, but…I can't stay on a plotline for very long, I lose interest. Sad. (


End file.
